


Judas

by Ameliapll



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, betrayal fic, but especially Hartley, everyone gets hurt, poor Hartley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: When one of the Rogues betrays the others, it's up to Leonard Snart to try and fix the Rogues.But some things can't be fixed and Hartley Rathaway is one of those things.





	1. The Betrayal

"I thought you said we were good!" Leonard Snart shouts as he and Hartley Rathaway duck behind the same upturned table. 

 

"We  _were!_ I don't know what happened!" Hartley has never looked more messy than now, hair tangled from where he's been frustratedly carding his fingers through it, wondering where he went wrong, no doubt. "I checked it out so many times, I made sure it would be all clear. I don't know what happened, I don't know what I missed-" Leonard cuts Hartley off with a raised hand.  

 

Being a criminal for so long teaches you things, how to understand human behaviour. Hartley  _couldn't_ have done it. The babbling, the frustration and fear in his eyes, the general fact that it's  _Hartley_ and he's a  _genius_ and he wouldn't betray Len, not after he  _saw_ the consequence of betrayal not long ago. 

 

Which means it has to be Sam, Shawna, Rosa, Mark or Axel. Len knows instinctively that Lisa and Mick would  _never_ betray them, not like this. After quickly glancing back out, Len rules Rosa, Shawna and Axel out. Rosa and Lisa are fighting side by side, gold and green blurs as they simultaneously knock out three men at the same time, exchanging private smiles after. 

 

Axel is with Mick, setting off explosion after explosion after explosion. Axel throws out a bomb and Mick lashes out with the flamethrower, causing it to explode in midair. Len _knows_ Mick knows how to read people as well as he does, so the fact that Axel isn't combusting into flames is reassuring  

 

A member of the Santini crime family tries to attack Shawna from behind...only for her to teleport behind him and beat him up singlehandedly. 

 

Which leaves Mark and Sam, and Len wants to rule out Mark on the basis that it  _can't_ be, that Mark would  **never** betray Hartley and Shawna, that he and Mark had gotten over their petty, stupid Alpha-male bickering and were _not friends_ but not enemies either, somewhere pleasantly in between. 

 

So it  _can't_ be Mark who's betrayed them. Except. Except Mark is backing away from the fight, face tired and drawn and guilty. Except Mark isn't- can't- look at Shawna as he's leaving. 

 

Len would bet anything that if he could see Hart, he couldn't look at him either.

 

Eventually, the reentrance of Hartley and Len force the Santini's away. (Hart may be 5'8" and doesn't sleep for days, but he will  _fight everyone_ and win, too.) 

 

Len doesn't want to tell Hart yet, wants to give him one more day of comfort before ripping the world out from under him but then Mark leaves with the Santinis, giving Hartley a wide-eyed guilty look. 

 

Len glances at Hartley, hoping he missed it, but the shorter man is  _confused._

 

"I don't get it, why is he...no." Hartley doesn't say it, it comes out him, an external force shoving it out his lungs. Len just shakes his head and has to turn away when Hartley lets out a  _scream,_ full of betrayal and hurt and pain and so many things someone so young shouldn't be feel so much. 

 

"Why?" Hartley asks, and Len isn't stupid enough to reply. "Why am I never  _good_ enough for anyone, Len? Why am I so  _stupid_ I can't see whenever someone wants to hurt me?"

 

"None of us knew, Hart." Len says as Shawna wraps her arms around Hart, both seeking and supplying comfort. Hartley clings to her, and Len has to turn away as he hears muffled sobs and sees the two's shoulders shaking. 

 

"Where's Mardon?" Sam asks almost cheerfully as he, Rosa, Lisa, Mick and Axel approach. 

 

"Didn't he tell you?" Hartley asks, bitterly, pulling away from Shawna. "Mark was never really our friend. He just was another line in the massive list of people who think I'm a disappointment." 

 

"Don't say that, Hart." Lisa says, looking past him at Len. Len who remembers Lisa wondering why Lewis hit her, why that guy laughed in her face when she asked him out, why that girl whispered ugly words to her behind the school. 

 

"Why not? It's true." Hartley says, voice breaking.  _He's vulnerable, he's weak._ Len shakes his head to get the old thoughts out, the ones where he calculated his teams based on how worthy they were.  _This was Hart. Small, breakable Hart. Hart, who's your friend._

 

"Come on. Let's go." Shawna says, squeezing Hartley's hand and teleporting out. Rosa and Lisa exchange a long look, and then Lisa curls her fingers with Rosa and tugs her towards the door. Mick, Axel and Sam follow. 

 

Len stays in the warehouse for a while, contemplating everything, before icing the table and kicking it until it shattered, ice blue fragments falling to the ground like the fragments of a heart. 

 

And, in this moment, Leonard Snart leaves, disappearing into the midnight. 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawna's POV.

"Shawna," Lisa Snart sang, waltzing into the teleporter's room. "Time to get up, we're spending quality family time together!"

"No," Shawna mumbled, burying her head further into her pillow. "I'm mourning my failed love life. Have some respect,"

  
Lisa merely laughed and tore the covers off Shawna. "It's going to be a girls night," she sang, as though it made the offer more tempting.

"Last time we had a girls night, you and Rosa professed your love for each other, and I had to get Hartley to pick me up. This was before you vomited on my shoes," Shawna said, raising a sarcastic eyebrow  

"You know, I'm starting to think you'll keep holding that over my head for the rest of my life. Look, I promise Rosie and I won't run off and leave you in the dust, okay?" Lisa pouted, eyes deceptively innocent.

"Still not getting up," Shawna sighed, attempting to bury her head under the pillow.

"I'll get Rosa in here, and you know she's always eager to make someone's head spin," 

"Shit, Lisa, doesn't our friendship overrule your relationship?" Shawna groaned, pushing herself onto her elbows as Lisa smiled, throwing a leather jacket at her and shaking her head.

  
She wouldn't have said no, even if Lisa hadn't threatened to set Rosa on her. If she was entirely honest with herself, Shawna needed the night out to get over Mark, a distraction  

Sighing, she took the leather jacket and flatly turned to the smug looking brunette.   
"Get out," she said flatly.

Lisa gasped, a hand flying to her heart in mock offence. "Aww, but Shawna! You're being so rude to me. I thought we were like sisters!"

"No, you're just that annoying cousin no one likes,"

"Bitch," Lisa said, but she was smiling genuinely. Shawna grinned back, for a second forgetting that she was hurt.

  
She would have to see if Lisa was a metahumans one that could take people's minds off their problems. It would really be a very helpful power to have.   
\---------

"I swear, if you two ditch me-" Shawna began, letting Lisa tug her towards the entrance.

"Relax, would ya?" Lisa smiled reassuringly, taking Shawna's hands. "This is your night, tonight. Let us help you enjoy it."

"Okay," Shawna said.

"Okay!" Lisa smiled, grabbing Rosa's hands and whirling the two inside.

After about an hour, Shawna's eye caught someone's. Her heart began to pound. For a moment, all she wanted to do was run over to him and kiss him senseless.

But then Mark Mardon began to move, and a sinking sensation rose in her chest. Clumsily, she knocked her chair back, ignoring Rosa and Lisa's questions and moved to the door. She needed air. Not as much from when she was in the pipeline, her own reflection taunting her day in and out.

"Shawna," Mark's voice. He sounded tired, weary. Desperate. Betrayed. Well, he should.

"I have nothing to say to you," she replied, turning and folding her arms tensely. Up close, he looked worse for wear, nearly haunted looking and dead inside.

"Please, just listen. I never meant to hurt you-"

"You never meant to hurt me?" Shawna let out a laugh, bitter and fake, feeling a twisted sense of pride in her chest when he flinched slightly.

"You betrayed me, Mark. You told me that you loved me, and you walked away and joined the Santini mob, without even a warning! You let me fall for you, knowing that you would hurt me! And Hartley. Even if you didn't care for me, how could you do that to Hartley? You knew he idolised you, that he considered you to be his best friend, his family, and you still betrayed him! Even after all he's been through. So I don't give a single fuck if you never meant to hurt me, Mark Mardon, because guess what? You did. Now, if you'll excuse me, Len gets extremely upset when one of his rogues interact with an enemy of his,"

She turned to see Lisa and Rosa standing outside, Lisa smiling, Rosa's eyes wide.

  
Lisa grabbed her arm and tugged her away.

  
"I believe you," Rosa said softly. Mark turned to see the blonde behind him.

"Thank you, R-"

"Don't just thank me just yet," Rosa smiled, the action not reaching her eyes. "Because if I see you go near any of us again, I will make sure you fall off a building, so disoriented you can't even fly. You fucked up, Mardon, and I doubt any of us will forgive you,"

"Oh," Mark frowned, and then nodded. "Fair enough, I don't deserve their forgiveness,"

Rosa smiled, patted him on the shoulder twice, and followed Lisa and Shawna.   
\----  
"I heard you saw him," Hartley's voice sounded from the door, the next morning. Shawna looked up, eyes swollen from tears.

"Yeah," she said, unable to say more. Hartley came in, hesitating.

"Did he look-did he-?" Hartley cut himself off.

"He said he didn't mean to hurt us," Shawna whispered. "That he never meant to hurt me,"

Hartley finally sat next to her. "I wish I could hate him, after all he's done, but...I still need him,"

"So do I," Shawna confessed, the words causing her to break down again.   
She felt Hartley wrap his arms around her and bury his face in her hair. He was shaking too. At first she wondered what about this was funny, but then she realised he was crying too.

At that realisation, she shot forwards and held him back, and for what felt like hours, the two sat there, sobbing into each other's arms, the pain of being betrayed more times than they could both count finally overwhelming them.

They were all broken and damaged, but it would be okay. As long as they had each other.

That was all they needed.


End file.
